Prime's Bizarre Adventure: Autobot Crusaders
by Ironbird53
Summary: An ancient evil rises from the depths, and only the combined efforts of 5 men are able to stop it! They travel the world to find their foe, and face him. The stakes are high, some personal, others worldwide. There's a great chance someone won't come home. Can our heroes save the world from the clutches of evil? Or have they already lost this fight?
1. A Secret Past

**I just got struck with the idea after looking at memes. This is an AU where the Autobots and Decepticons are human, but the Vehicons are robots. I'm debating on turning this into a whole story, not just a mini-series. Give a review on your opinion on the matter!**

**I've also thought about going and writing this for all parts of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. I have a few ideas I wanna use in this story, and I know just how to write them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

**Meet Bumblebee, an above-average delinquent western bad boy living in Japan during the 80's.**

**However, one day, Bumblebee finds himself in jail for getting into a fight he won without throwing a punch. The other combatants, all armed with deadly weapons, end up in the hospital. However, none of the witnesses had seen what could've possibly put them in such a sorry state.**

**His only conclusion? He's been possessed by an evil spirit!**

**However, the famous CEO of the Prime Corporation, Optimus Prime, comes to visit and convince him otherwise...**

* * *

Charlie was quite panicked when she heard the news.

She raced down the street all the way to the police station on foot.

"You're Charlie Watson?" Asked the policeman.

"Yes, I am! And he's _definitely_ my son!"

"I see."

"Is he alright!?" She cried, "How many people did he kill? 20? 50? Never mind, I don't wanna know!"

"Relax ma'am." Said the police officer, "He didn't kill anyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All he did was get into a fight."

"Thank goodness!"

"Although, he did beat up a bunch of guys to critical, and put them in the hospital."

"Oh my!"

A police woman then came up to chime in.

"Actually," She said, "I did some background research, those guys were all suspects in illegal drug distribution. They were armed to the teeth, with all sorts of nasty stuff. If you ask me, he's lucky to be alive!"

"Might I add," Said the policeman, "Your Japanese is quite fluent, Ms. Watson."

"I've raised my son in Japan for a long time, I decided to practice to help make it smoother."

"However, that's not what I'm focusing on." Said the policewoman.

"Huh?"

"I arrested him. I got eyewitness reports of what happened. It's not the fight that unnerves me..."

She turned to look Charlie in the eye.

"...It's what happened after."

Charlie was left only to speculate what the woman meant.

"Here, I'll take you to him."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"You can thank me by taking the kid home. He's gotten quite the reputation from other detainees."

"You're releasing him?"

"We can't keep him here forever. Besides, he _did_ help us confirm several suspects in the process, so I can write it off as a misdemeanor _this time_. But I won't be able to excuse him if he pulls a stunt like this again."

"Thank you!"

"Anyway, some of the eyewitness reports..."

"Hm?"

"Some of the accounts I got were about the kid not even throwing a punch."

"What!?"

"Apparently, most of the witnesses claimed he had his hands in his pockets the whole time. They also said all the people he beat up were pummeled out of thin air. It's almost like one of those paranormal sightings."

"What..."

"I'm sorry ma'am?"

"What's happened to _my_ baby!?"

"Ma'am, please calm down, his cell is just up ahead-!"

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Suddenly, Charlie burst into running down the hall, trying to find her child in a panicked frenzy.

She began to recount the young boy as he grew up.

_"Bumblebee!" She called, "Throw the ball to mama!"_

_The smile on his face back then was like that of an angel._

_"Do your best at the track meet!"_

_"I will, mama!"_

_The next day, Bumblebee won the track meet with overwhelming speed, no-one was able to catch him. Bumblebee found his favorite bug was a bee, and his favorite color was yellow._

_"Bumblebee!" She cheered, "You did so well in school this year! Let's go out to a fancy restaurant and have some fine dining!"_

_"Nothings better than your cooking, mama." He said. It was at this point in time, Bumblebee began to wear a mask over his mouth, custom designed to look like that of one of his favorite childhood anime heroes, Centurion from Car Robots._

_(Transformers Animated Bumblebee Battle Mask. Disclaimer: Car Robots is a Transformers spoof I made up. Not to be confused with the actual Transformers Car Robots anime, which is also known as Robots In Disguise 2001. I might do something on it, depends on how I feel.)_

"Bumblebee?"

No answer.

"Bumblebee!?"

Silence filled the halls.

"BUMBLEBEEEEE!"

**"SHUT UP!"** Snapped Bumblebee, sitting on a bed in his cell, "You're so annoying! Stop whining already and get yourself some help, you bitch!"

"Bumblebee..." Muttered Charlie, wishing her son wouldn't say such abhorrent and foul language.

* * *

**Prime's Bizarre Adventure: Autobot Crusaders**

**Opening 1: Stand Proud, Cover by Jonathan Young.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own this song, or Jonathan Young's Cover of it.)**

_*Epic guitar*_

_As all the Stardust comes together..._

Several shooting stars fly over Earth, streaking over the skies.

_It has been summoned from 100 years of slumbering!_

In the dark shadows, Megatron glares frighteningly over his shoulder as his back is turned.

_These men are bravely facing onward..._

Drift, Optimus, and Bumblebee all begin to set out on their journey.

Accompanied by Crosshairs and Hound, the Autobot Crusaders travel, for glory or death.

_They race against the sands of time along their journey!_

The Autobots Crusaders look to the stars, in search of answers to questions that will never be answered.

_Entangled like a chain; they're bind,_

Our heroes look to the rising sun in the earliest moments of dawn.

_Karma has become intertwined._

Like barbed thorns on vines, Optimus kneels down as he accepts his past, knowing he cannot escape his duty.

_Destiny being a platinum light!_

Optimus stood up, with his Stand, The Touch, appearing and taking an epic pose.

_So stand up, so stand up, so stand up,_

_Shooting over the sky!_

The Autobot Crusaders all reveal their Stands, and attack their enemy, who threatens the world upon which they walk.

Crosshairs has his Stand, Hot Shot, open fire,

Hound has his Stand, Bulkhead, use all of its powerful and explosive attacks,

Drift orders his Stand, Deadlock, to slash and hack away,

Bumblebee uses his Stand, Goldbug, to shoot large ninja stars,

Optimus slides across the ground, and has The Touch begin an overwhelming assault with its bare fists.

_Alright now, alright now, alright now,_

_Bullet filled with your pride! (Jojo, Jojo, Jojo!)_

The Autobot Crusaders advance upon their foe, fighting him to the last.

Optimus recalls his darkest hours, and his finest, and draws the strength to press onward.

_Break you down, break you down, break you down,_

_With your vision divine,_

Optimus commands The Touch once more, and has it attack an unbreakable wall.

_Your fists will fly free,_

_IF YOU STAND PROOOOOUUUUD!_

The touch's raw strength begins to take its toll on the indestructible wall, which cracks like a glass pane.

The Touch seizes the moment, and unleashes a flurry of punches so fast, its arms blur without the ability to determine what was the after-image, and what wasn't.

_YEAAAAAAAAAAH!_

* * *

Charlie Watson was dumbfounded.

When did _her_ child become such a foul-mouthed, short-tempered, delinquent? He wasn't perverted, but he was certainly not a model citizen.

"He was always a sweet boy, when he was younger." Charlie explained to the policewoman.

"Really, now?"

"He'd never do something so horrible!"

"I just met the kid." Deadpanned the policewoman, "I honestly have no idea what he acts like, except that he got arrested for several accounts of fighting and battery."

Bumblebee, thoroughly annoyed, rolled over on the bed, and faced the wall.

"Hey!" Snapped the policewoman, as she kicked the bars of the cell, "You don't get to to sleep yet, kid! You're being released, so shove outta there! Seriously, what part of "Go home already" don't you understand!?"

Bumblebee shot a glare as he looked over his shoulder.

He slowly got up.

"Mama," He said, "go home. I think it's best for everyone if I stay here for a while."

Charlie and the policewoman were visibly confused.

"I got in here because I got in a fight. Except, I didn't throw a single punch." He explained. "In fact, I didn't even move."

The air turned from cold to ominous as he continued.

"The guys I beat up were all beat up by something I couldn't see. It was like a ghost. There's only one reason I won..."

His eyes met with the ladies, which off-put them even further.

"...I've been possessed by an evil spirit."

The other cellmates were cowering in fear, knowing full well he was true.

"I don't know what it'll make me do next." He continued, "During the fight, I couldn't even stop it. I'm staying in this cell to keep everyone safe." He concluded as he laid back down on the bed, as though he didn't do anything to terrify anyone.

"See what I mean?" Complained the policewoman, "Every time we try to kick him out, he refuses to leave! I know you keep saying he's _your_ son and all, but is he _really_ alright in the head? This is a jail, not a hotel!"

Suddenly, the cellmates raced to the bars.

"Please let us change cells! Anything but one with him!"

"He's not kidding!"

"He's telling the truth!"

"He's been possessed by an evil spirit for real!"

"Jet let us go! We won't do another bad thing again!"

"Yeah! We'll do whatever you want! Just please keep us safe from him!"

"Enough of that!" Snapped the policewoman, who drew her baton and smacked the bars to pacify the crooks, "Pipe down in there!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of breaking aluminum. They turned to Bumblebee, who had stabbed the lid of a soda can with a pen, and chugged the contents straight from the hole.

"Hey! You've been in this cell the whole time! Where'd you get that!" Snapped the policewoman.

Bumblebee finished the entire can, and crushed it in his fist.

The cellmates all cowered to the other side of the cell.

"As I literally just told you," He said, as he picked up a _Shonen Jump _and turned on a Walkman, "It's the evil spirit. It brings me things when I need them, or if I want them. Honestly I could probably have it do naughty things to you, Miss Officer."

"Why you-!" Barked the policewoman, flustered and blushing, "So what I don't have a boyfriend! Don't make me come in there! I'll...I'll-!"

"Hold it." Said Bumblebee, as he got up from the bed, "If that won't stop you from releasing me..."

He strolled up to the jail bars.

"I'll show you what else this terrifying evil spirit of mine can do. And I'll do it just to prove you I'm too dangerous to be let out."

Bumblebee stood a few feet away from the bars, and outstretched his right hand.

Suddenly, a third, unnatural arm shot out of his right arm. It look supernatural. The hand was black and gold, with three fingers and a thumb. The arm's length was differnet, with a longer forearm then a usual one. The arm itself was covered in black and yellow armor, with what looked like darts affixed on a rack at the elbow.

This strange new limb suddenly stretched, and reached outside the cell bars.

It went right for the policewoman, and grabbed her at the hip. She yelped, stunned by the sudden move. However, instead of continuing its touch on the woman's hip, it reached and snatched away her service revolver. It pulled the weapon right out of its holster, and yanked it, despite the cable the kept the pistol ensnared. The arm's strength and grip simply ripped the cable in two, and pulled back.

"W-What just-!?" Fumbled the policewoman, at a loss for words, due to the sudden touching of her hip.

The arm retracted, and skillfully placed the service revolver in Bumblebee's outstretched hand in one swift and smooth motion.

"B-But how-? Why would you touch me there-!? My pistol!? What're you planning to do!?"

"Did you see it? Did you see my evil spirit just now? If you didn't see it then..."

Bumblebee suddenly turned the gun to his head, ready to fire it at his own brain.

"...You'll see it now."

The policewoman regained her composure, and pleaded with Bumblebee.

"Hey! There's no need for that! Listen, if you want to...I can get you some help! If you want me to help you, I can! I know we just met and all, and you touched my hip and...Let's not do this now! You need help! And I can give you help! But you need to put the gun down!"

Bumblebee's thumb pulled back the hammer.

"Bumblebee! Please don't!"

"Yeah kid! Please, listen to your mom! You don't have to do this!"

**"Shaddup!"** Snapped Bumblebee.

Everyone flinched, and Bumblebee pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

The cellmates screamed, the policewoman screamed, and Charlie screamed.

However, the gun's smoke had cleared, only to reveal Bumblebee breathing heavily, but unharmed.

However, the arm had revealed itself once more...

...And was holding the bullet, pointed at the boy's temple.

Bumblebee's face told the truth.

Not even he was sure that would was going to work out the way it did.

Bumblebee looked over his right shoulder once more, as if to find something that shouldn't be there.

"There's someone standing behind me." He said, "It must be the evil spirit who's possessed me."

The boy then handed the gun to the other side of the bars, and the spirit's hand dropped the bullet at the foot of the door. The policewoman snatched back her gun, clearly in shock of the unnatural occurrence.

Everyone could see the evil spirit, but none could deduce its face, for it was masked by the shadows of the poorly lit jail cell.

All anyone could see was a pair of glowing eyes.

Charlie thought to herself, _"What's happened to my son?"_

Her answer would come soon enough.

* * *

_Some time later..._

After seeing such a freakish sight, Charlie had called someone who had experience with the supernatural. He was famous worldwide for his noble deeds, not only in combat, but in civilization. They had become friends, after a certain incident in Bumblebee's youth.

She called Optimus Prime, CEO of the Prime Corporation.

"Mr. Prime!" Called Charlie.

"Ms. Watson." Answered Optimus.

"Thank you for coming!"

"Of course, I never turn my back on someone in need."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you-!"

"Charlie."

"Hm?"

"You're sure Bumblebee said it was an 'evil spirit?'"

"Yeah! He even shot himself to prove it! The evil spirit caught the bullet!"

"I see...has anything similar happened to you recently?"

"No. And Bumblebee says he won't come out of his cell until he figures out what's going on. What do I do?"

Charlie began to weep.

"_My_ dear baby..."

"Don't fret, Charlie. I am here now, and I will do what I can to help."

Optimus then turned to look over his shoulder, and nodded.

Suddenly, a man wearing samurai-styled dark navy blue armor and a cape skirt got up from his chair. He had a samurai bun, an Asian complexion, and red eyes.

"It is imperative we hurry, for Bumblebee's sake." Said Optimus.

* * *

_Back at the prison_

In the time that passed Bumblebee's "evil spirit" had become quite the errand-boy, and brought Bumblebee more things.

Amongst this list were a coffee table, tons more books, a game pad, and much, much more.

_"Crap!"_ Thought the policewoman, _"If this gets out, I'm fired in a heartbeat!"_

She then took a long look at Bumblebee.

_"Well,"_ She thought, _"He's kinda cute for a High School Bad-Boy...And he...touched my hip...This is stupid! Why would I go after someone as crooked as him?!"_

Suddenly, a man-mountain of muscle walked up to her.

"You need not worry about him any longer," Said Optimus, "I'll be taking Young Bumblebee home."

"Hm!?" The policewoman questioned Optimus, "I'm going to need some ID, sir. Just because I...just because I want the kid out of here doesn't mean he gets to leave any chance he gets!"

Optimus pulled out his ID.

"I am Optimus Prime, CEO of the Prime Corporation." He added a little more padding, "I am Young Bumblebee's legal guardian."

The policewoman was stunned.

"Oh," She said, almost disappointed, "I see. Well, he's here, so...go ahead. I guess."

Bumblebee perked up to glare.

"Legal guardian?" He wondered.

Charlie popped up behind Optimus.

"Bumblebee," She explained, "This man is your caretaker! We met him when you were a child, back in America! I wanted him to raise you if anything were to happen to me. I'm sure he'll be able to help you work through all of this! Please, just come out! Mama misses you!"

Bumblebee and Optimus both walked up to each other, and locked eyes from opposite sides of the jail bars.

Optimus flicked open the cell door, urging Bumblebee to leave the cell.

"Bumblebee," He affirmed, "It's time to go home."

"Get lost. I never asked for you to come here! Besides, how could you possibly help me? Listen, I'm sorry you had to haul all the way from America, but you're wasting you're time if you think you can help me."

Bumblebee then flicked his wrist, revealing he was holding Optimus's ID in his left hand, the one furthest from the open door.

_"My ID?!"_ Thought Optimus, _"When did he manage to-?"_

"See?" Concluded Bumblebee, "Get it now? That's my evil spirit in action! I honestly don't think I should see the light of day."

He flicked the ID back to Optimus, who caught it.

"Don't get too close to me, you'll get hurt."

Suddenly, as if on its own, the cell door slammed shut.

However, no-one had laid a hand upon it to push it.

_"I see..."_ Thought Optimus, _"So, it finally reveals itself to him. I know full well what his 'evil spirit' really is! That said, where my words fail, actions will prove a superior alternative!"_

"Drift." Said Optimus.

Optimus's companion, who wore the samurai armor, walked to Prime's side.

"Yes, Master Optimus?"

"Do as you see fit. But nothing too drastic."

"Of course."

"Bumblebee," Introduced Optimus, "This is Drift. He's an old friend I found in Japan some years ago."

Bumblebee shot a glare of disinterest.

"Don't bother." He snapped, "He may look tough, but you're an idiot if you think he's going to pull me out just because you told him to."

"I suppose I will have to get a little tougher." Observed Drift, "But, at the end of the day, you _will_ come out of there, one way or another."

Charlie was getting protective.

"Just _what_ are you going to do to _my_ son!?"

"Watch, and see." Said Drift.

The armor-clad man slowly but suddenly struck a martial arts stance, and then pushed his hands outwards.

A startling appearance was made.

The humanoid creature was black and red. It had a golden mask over its face. It looked like a masked samurai, with a golden crest adorning its helmet. In an epic blue fire of awe and glory, the bizarre creature struck a martial arts stance much like Drift's.

_(TLK Drift)_

Bumblebee was stunned.

"That's..."

"Indeed." Finished Drift, "I, too, have an 'evil spirit.' But, unlike you, I control mine freely! I've taken to call this spirit..."

The spirit phased through the bars of the cell, coming face-to-face with Bumblebee.

"...Deadlock!"

With sudden trails of blue fire, Deadlock began its attack.

Suddenly, the blue flames turned to energy, and sent Bumblebee into the air. The boy was then pinned to the wall by the attack. Charlie gasped in horror of the unnatural event playing out before her. The policewoman, however, could see nothing, and was left confused.

"What's going on?! Why's the kid stuck to the wall all of the sudden?"

Suddenly, Deadlock glared as it looked over its shoulder and locked eyes with her.

As though like magic, the policewoman blinked, and opened her eyes to see Deadlock.

She screamed, and passed out from shock.

Deadlock returned its attention to Bumblebee, as it picked him up by his shoulders.

It was then that Bumblebee's evil spirit finally showed itself.

_(AOE Bumblebee with Battle Mask)_

The spirit broke Deadlock's hold on Bumblebee.

"I see..." Observed Optimus.

Angry at Drift for laying hands upon him, Bumblebee pointed at Drift. The spirit obeyed his unspoken command, understanding the full meaning.

The spirit phased through the bars of the cell, and quickly put Deadlock in a choke hold. It did so with such overwhelming speed and power, Deadlock had no way to react and counter in time.

Drift suddenly began to choke as well, as though Deadlock and Drift were one and the same.

"S-Sir," Choked Drift, "The S-Spirit..."

"I know."

"When you asked me to get him to leave the cell...I was going to hold back...But seeing such power, I believe we may have to exert more force then before. Do you wish me to stop? If this continues, it could get dangerous."

"Do what you must."

"Of course, sir."

Charlie was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"Drift must use more violent tactics if he is to resolve this."

**"Sling Shock!"**

Suddenly, Deadlock's hands cackled with energy, as it put its fists together. Then it spun in a full 360 counter-clockwise formation, and sent an energy bolas right for Bumblebee.

"Optimus! Just what is he doing to Bumblebee?" Questioned Charlie.

"Restraining him."

"WHAT!?"

"Please, keep calm."

The bolas coiled around Bumblebee tightly, and began to suffocate him. As Bumblebee struggled for air, the evil spirit was beginning to warp in and out of visibility. As though it was tied to Bumblebee's very life.

"The evil spirit is withdrawing." Observed Charlie.

"The Sling Shock is restricting Bumblebee's airway, which causes the spirit to weaken."

Optimus then turned to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee! Now that you've ceased for the moment, I will reveal the spirit's identity!"

Bumblebee, despite being choked to death, began to listen.

"Your 'evil spirit' isn't one at all! What you believe is an evil spirit is, in truth, a manifestation of the soul created by your very own life energy. Because of its location by your side, this creation has been dubbed throughout the ages as..."

Bumblebee was very confused.

"...A Stand!"

Drift felt confident that Bumblebee would finally yield.

"Understand that if you struggle, you will only hurt yourself. Do the right thing, and yield with your honor intact."

Bumblebee was done with Drift screwing him over.

"Enough of this." He growled, "The only reason I stay is because I hurt others without even realizing it. Yeah, you may have one of these 'Stands' too. But if you keep going on with this..."

Suddenly, Bumblebee's Stand began a wind-up for an attack. Although it was weakened, it still had the strength for one last attack. It had to strike surgically, at somewhere that Deadlock couldn't counter.

"YOU EAT FLOOR!"

Suddenly, the Stand turned away, and struck the toilet at the far end of the cell.

The sudden burst of water pressure cut right through the Sling Shock in mere seconds. Thankfully, the main stream flew right past Bumblebee, instead of striking. With Bumblebee free, his Stand was rejuvenated in mere nanoseconds!

The Stand then proceeded to rip apart the cell bars. Further intriguing, the Stand's wrists and hands suddenly turned into two pincer claws, ready to cut their target down to size.

Bumblebee stepped forward. The Stand readied a claw, and went in for the strike. Bumblebee was furious, and now he had the power to unleash his anger out on something, or someone.

But something even stranger happened next.

Drift simply turned a cold shoulder and promptly ignored him.

Drift walked to the other side of the hall, and sat crossed-legged. The sudden move was so unexpected, Bumblebee quickly ceased his attack.

"Hey! What're you trying to pull here?!" Snapped Bumblebee.

"Sir," Drift explained to Optimus, "As you can see, I have coaxed Young Bumblebee out of the cell."

"Good work, Drift."

Bumblebee had a bored look on his face.

"Hold on a second!" He snapped, "You saying you just _let_ me win?"

"Not Quite." Explained Drift, "Although I was prepared to injure you, I was not expecting such prowess on your part."

And if I went through with that pincer-thing, what were you gonna do?"

"My Stand is Deadlock. It is capable of many things, a simple stab will countered easily. Deadlock's precision and blade prowess would reduce such an attack to splinters. However, the purpose was met, and so I found no reason in continuing."

"Drift here has something almost identical to your 'spirit.'"

Bumblebee's Stand disappeared, since the fight had ended.

"You needn't remain in a cell any longer to learn about your Stand any longer. Please, come with us."

Bumblebee reluctantly agreed.

* * *

The group went to a coffee shop to celebrate Bumblebee's long-awaited release.

"It is much easier to see you in a natural light, Young Bumblebee." Observed Drift.

"Where'd you find _him_?" Bumblebee asked Optimus.

"Drift was-!"

"I was lost. My soul had taken a turn for the dark. However, it was Optimus Prime's light that had rescued me from both poverty and death." Drift answered.

"I found Drift sitting in an alleyway one night." Explained Optimus, "He'd nearly overdosed. I had him rushed to the hospital as quickly as possible. I paid for Drift's rehabilitation. When he had finished, he requested to stay by my side as a bodyguard, or even a butler."

Charlie simply wrapped her arms around Bumblebee as she began to pamper him.

"I'm so glad you finally came back to Mama!"

"Shaddup. You're so annoying you...you...you bitch." Bumblebee said, noticeably forcing out words, as though he was trying to say something else.

"Bumblebee." Scolded Optimus, "You shouldn't say such derogatory and abhorrent things to your mother."

"Hey, Ops." Bumblebee changed the subject, "Lemme ask you something I don't understand."

"Go ahead."

"How d'you know about my evil spirit-Stand thing?"

"I was the one who gave it to you."

The words hit like a bomb.

"What?"

"In your youth, you were quite sick once. The ailment was considered fatal. After I saw your case, I decided to do everything I could to help. In the end, all the treatments had failed. I was forced to take a more drastic measure."

"That being?"

"When no-one was looking, I had imbued you with the Stand you have now discovered. I never thought the day would come when you would feel compelled to use it."

"Is that why you came all the way from America?"

"Yes. And no."

"What else?"

"Take a look at these."

Optimus pulled out several photos.

The photos were all so strange. They were of underwater derelicts. But something was unnatural about them. There was an unnatural ominous aura in every image, as though there was something there that shouldn't be.

Or rather, something not present where it should be.

"What am I supposed to make of these?" Said Bumblebee.

"These images were taken at the sight of a derelict ship that sank about 100 years ago. It was said that there were...No survivors. However, take a look at this one."

The final image was most peculiar.

It was the image of a man. His hair was gray, there was a gaping hole in his chest, he wore what looked to be gray and black clothing. But that wasn't what was most peculiar...

What was most unsettling was that the body looked completely intact, even though it was at the bottom of the ocean.

"That's..."

"Bizarre, is it not?" Finished Optimus, "However, that isn't the most peculiar part of this improbable mystery. The salvage team in charge of recovering everything are currently missing in action. When a recovery team was sent..."

The last words were the worst.

"...Neither the salvage crew, nor the image of the man in this photo were found."

"Hold up a sec," Said Bumblebee, "You're making it sound like the dead guy just killed them all and walked a way or something."

"Indeed he did."

"What d'you even mean?"

"That man is evil incarnate. His name is Megatron...And he has just awakened from a 100-year sleep at the bottom of the ocean."

"That sounds so stupid I don't even know how to react."

"Oh?"

"Just because all this freaky stuff is going on doesn't mean I'm just gonna buy it. There's a limit to how much I'm gonna believe."

"If that is the case..."

Optimus pulled an expensive-looking Polaroid camera out of his coat, and set it down on the table.

"...I'll just have to show you."

Optimus prepared to bring down a chop upon the device.

"I too, have a Stand. Although I have something a little more different from yours or Drift's."

"What are you going on about-!"

Suddenly, a blue-and-red armor-clad arm appeared over Optimus's raised arm. After the sudden appearance, Optimus brought his hand down upon the camera, and smashed it apart in a single blow.

Stranger still, after the deed was done, the camera had printed a picture.

Optimus's unnatural arm vanished, and he grabbed the picture, and held it in the air as the image finished printing.

A waiter came over.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, "I heard something being broken, and came to check what happened."

"It is fine, return to your duties."

The waiter turned and left.

"The image that will appear on this photo will be an image my Stand had procured from the spectral realm."

Optimus had released the suspense, and turned the image to face Bumblebee.

It was an image of the "dead man" from the photos before. His back was turned, as he glared ominously over his shoulder...

...As though he was looking right into the camera.

"He has appeared in the spectral images as of recently," Explained Optimus, "He is back. And he's out there in the world, plotting something..."

"How do you know about him?"

"He and I...share a history."

"We have been searching for Megatron for quite some time." Chimed in Drift, "We have had no luck as of yet."

"It is imperative we find and stop Megatron, before any harm can be wrought." Said Optimus.

There were many secrets Optimus was keeping hidden.

It was only a matter of time before the entire world would come to know of the danger overhead.

There would be a race against time. Stakes, higher than any one person, some personal, others public. There would come a great many trails.

And Optimus, despite his time upon the Earth, was not ready.

* * *

_Somewhere in the shadows..._

Megatron growled, annoyed.

"It happened again..."

The sensation was unmistakable.

"Just now, I could feel an unwelcome presence watching me again..."

It was clear whom was playing such tricks upon the immortal entity.

"After all this time..."

_Him._

"...You are _still_ trying to thwart my designs, Optimus?"

Megatron began to walk around, shirtless, his eyes like glowing amethysts, and a strange device, like a purple eye, affixed to his chest.

A woman lay at his feet, fresh with death.

"I see now..."

It was all so clear to him.

"If you will not be driven out by time. Then I must simply rise once again, and do what needs to be done."

His duty was clear.

"If this is fate. I must fight it. It is a destiny I must erase. After all..."

It was all meant to be.

"...The universe itself is mine to bend."

A clash of two brothers would come...

...And the world would suffer the consequences.

* * *

**A/N: You have NO IDEA how long it's taken me to do this! I've been so overworked and busy, I couldn't make time to write this! ****Here's to hoping for a much smoother future in this story! ****Sorry about the "Bizarre" joke, I just couldn't help myself.**

**Anyway, As mentioned before, I might do a little spin-off for Car Robots, but I'll wait a while before I start that.**

**But what sort of secret past does Optimus have? How is Megatron alive?**

**Most importantly, what does fate have in store for our characters?**

**Now, let's talk about appearances.**

**Optimus Prime is...years old. He stands a height of 6'2. His has pale skin, golden eyes, a trim beard, and long, black hair. His trademark is always wearing two antennae (the shape being that of Optimus's antennae from Robots in Disguise 2001). He wears a pair of comfortable and stretchy blue pants, a pair of black and gray motorcycle boots, a red calf-length duster coat (coat pattern designed like Optimus Prime's torso from Robots in Disguise 2001), a white shirt, and black gloves.**

**Bumblebee is 17 years old. He has short, golden hair, blue eyes, Caucasian skin, and a height of 5'9. He always wears a mask over his mouth that's from his favorite anime; Car Robots (mouth mask design TFA Bumblebee battle mask). If he is in a situation where he can be silent, he usually makes a habit of talking as little as possible. Out of his school uniform, he wears black pants, yellow knee-high boots, black gloves, and a black and yellow knee-length coat (coat pattern designed Classic Camaro Bumblebee).**

**Drift is 29 years old. He has black hair in a samurai bun, crimson eyes, a height of 6'1, and Asian skin. He wears compact samurai armor (samurai armor designed like AOE Drift samurai armor), and a black cape skirt. He always carries at least 1 sword whenever he can.**

**Megatron is...years old. He is 6'2. He has slightly pale skin, long gray hair, and glowing purple eyes. He wears a custom gray military coat with pauldrons (The coat design is Evergreen G1 Megatron), Black combat boots, black leather chaps, black gloves, and gray pants.**

**More designs will be told as those characters appear.**

**Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


	2. Let Justice be done

**Back at it again! Looks like a smoother release schedule in the coming days of Autobot Crusaders!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

**Bumblebee has discovered the truth behind his evil spirit. He wields the power of a "Stand," given to him by Optimus Prime.**

**He returns to his normal lifestyle, and does his best to act normal after the sudden developments. However, on the way to school one morning, Bumblebee has a near-death experience, and meets a strange out-of-town guest named Crosshairs...**

* * *

Bumblebee slid the door to his house open. Ankle-long uniform coat, and shoes and pants were his uniform.

It was time for school. Greeeeat.

"Bumblebee! Wait!" Called Charlie.

"Hm?"

"You forgot something!"

"That being?"

"A goodbye kiss!"

Charlie raced up to give her child a kiss on the cheek before he left the premises.

"S-Stop that." Bumblebee barked, hiding his embarrassment. Finally, he managed to gently push he off as he said, "Stop being so clingy!"

Charlie, with a pout, said, "Okay then! Have a good day at school!" As she waved him off.

Bumblebee walked to school. He was still trying to wrap his head around the events of the past few days. He discovered his "Stand," He got into a fight with a his legal guardian's bodyguard, and found out about some weird taboo person who was up to no-good again.

"Yare yare daze..." He muttered.

As time passed, he found that the bizarre incident had gotten no more clearer, no matter which way he thought about it.

Come to think of it, what happened to that policewoman?

Didn't matter. The deed was done, no point in sticking on it.

Bumblebee was reaching the school building. He could tell because there was an increasing amount of schoolgirls wearing his school's uniform.

"Hey, girls! It's Bumblebee." One girl said, alerting others to his presence.

"What?! Bumblebee?"

"You're right! It's Bee!"

Great. Just great.

Bumblebee wasn't one for groupies or crowds. In fact, he had sensitive hearing, and got really annoyed at repetition or loud repetition. It was thus that he made of a habit of speaking as less as possible.

And this was before they actually started grouping on him.

"Good morning, Bumblebee!"

"Bumblebee!"

"Heya, Cutie-Bee!"

"Where've you been?"

"You've been absent for four days!"

"What've you been up too?" The last girl said as she came up and wrapped her arms around his left arm. This was getting too close for comfort. Bumblebee had to make her shove off somehow.

Bumblebee shot her a glare, which only made her blush.

Because of course that's how intimidation works.

Suddenly, another girl came up and pushed away from Bumblebee.

"Why're _you_ getting so clingy with Bumblebee?!" She questioned, "You're getting too close to him! Stay away from Bumblebee you cow!"

"What was that, you ironing board?"

"Shut up, cow!"

Bumblebee simply continued on his commute as the girls turned their backs to each other and began to throw the name-calling.

"Cow."

"Flat."

"Cow."

"Flat."

The girls then began to walk side-by-side as they continued their fast-paced repetition.

"Cow."

"Flat."

"Cow."

"Flat."

They stopped walking, faced each other, and began to throw words at the highest and fastest intensity.

"COW!"

"FLAT!"

"COW!"

"FLAT!"

"COW!"

"FLAT!"

"COW!"

"FLAT!"

"COW!

"FLAT!"

**"SHUT UP!"** Bumblebee exploded as he glared over his shoulder, "You're so freaking annoying!"

However, instead of feeling reprimanded for their actions, this sent all the girls in the group into a fit of delighted squealing.

"He said it to me!"

"No way! That was _totally_ meant for me!"

Bumblebee was simply left uncomfortable. Why in their right mind would be turned on by getting scolded and shouted at? If anything, it's a huge turn _down_. Girls were just very peculiar, especially teenage girls. Bumblebee's face revealed his disturbed mind.

"Yare yare daze..." He muttered under his breath as he continued his walk.

"Wait up, Bumblebee!"

"Hang on!"

The group of girls then began to follow his path as he tried to subtly escape their proximity.

Several meters back, a Caucasian man, presumably new to Japan, was painting a portrait.

He wore an emerald green and black duster coat. An emerald green Slingshot Helmet, a pair of flight goggles attached to a tactical headset. He had custom biker boots, and what appeared to be leather straps on his hips.

_(Note: The "Slingshot Helmet" is a reference to Crosshairs's Helmet in Live-Action Transformers movies.)_

The man was painting a portrait of Bumblebee. Although it looked hardly something to write home about, the man pressed onward as though he were one of the world's greatest artists.

Bumblebee was currently walking towards a set of very unnervingly high stairs. Any normal person would be a little off-put but the sheer number of stairs going down, but Bumblebee couldn't have cared less.

A fatal mistake.

The mysterious man had dabbed red on his brush, and took a gander at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was starting to make his way down the stairs.

The man observed eagerly.

Suddenly, he slashed the canvas with his brush, leaving a red streak on the image's right leg.

Out of nowhere, a sudden tiny object streaked against Bumblebee's right leg, and cut it open, much like the reaction of when one plays with a voodoo doll which is tied to one person.

Bumblebee flinched, doing his best not to cry out in pain.

Not only was he hurt, but stunned by the injury from something he had never seen. The force from the attack had tripped Bumblebee, forcing not only to reel, but begin to fall the rest of the way down the stairs. Judging from the height of each step and the distance from one end of the stairs to the other, Bumblebee quickly found that falling from his current elevation would kill him for sure.

The schoolgirls all gasped in horror at the sight of their beloved foreign crush falling to his doom.

Bumblebee quickly analyzed as he fell.

From the outward length of each step, he determined his landing area would be the very base of the stairs. Taking into account the angle of his fall, he'd fall on his head on die of head trauma.

He needed a landing strategy. _NOW_.

Bumblebee looked to the heavens.

Trees.

Wait! He could use the trees to break his fall.

He may still be new to it...

Bumblebee's Stand suddenly came forth, and snagged the nearest and sturdiest-looking branch. The Stand's grip held fast, and caused Bumblebee to swing to the ground as though he were swinging from a rope.

The schoolgirls all raced down the stairs after him.

"Bumblebee!"

"Look! He's moving!"

"The branches must've stopped his fall!"

"He's alright!"

"But that wound on his leg..."

_"No doubt about it."_ Thought Bumblebee, _"Someone just tried taking a shot at me...But who?"_

"Bumblebee! You're alright!"

"You had us worried!"

Back at the top of the stairs, the man took a gander at his handiwork.

"Oi?" He said to himself, "Kid must have quite the Stand if he managed that."

The man then threw aside his canvas portrait.

"No wonder he wants me to get rid of 'im." He said in a Scottish accent, "Although..."

The man watched as Bumblebee struggled to his feet.

"...The brat's nothing compared to _my_ Stand."

Bumblebee stumbled. His leg was in a sorry state.

"You gave us a scare."

"Are you okay, Bumblebee?"

"You're lucky! Had you been a few centimeters off, you would've landed on your head and died!"

"Accidents like that happen on these stairs a lot!"

"Starting tomorrow, I think it's best if you hold my hand when you walk down these steps." One bold girl suggested.

This earned her murderous glares from the other girls, but no reaction from Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was on one knee, picking up his schoolbag as he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him.

He turned back to see the Mystery Man.

The man walked up to Bumblebee.

"I heard people screaming. Did you have a bad fall or something?"

"Something like that."

"Looks like you cut your leg." The man pulled out a handkerchief, "Here, use this to wrap it up. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Answered Bumblebee, "It was just a scratch."

The man turned to leave, and walked a few steps.

"Hang on." Said Bumblebee, as though he'd just realized something.

The man sent off a glare over his shoulder, looking at Bumblebee.

It seemed as though there was a great deal of tension between the two of them.

"I forgot to say thanks. Haven't seen you around here before. Tourist, or neighbor?"

"Neighbor. Just moved in yesterday. Call me Crosshairs."

The man turned to leave.

"See ya 'round, kid."

The man left.

"For a westerner," One girl whispered to the others, "That guy doesn't look too bad."

"Maybe, but I like Bumblebee over anything else."

The girls all made their remarks, and Bumblebee continued to ignore them, putting the cloth in his coat and picking up his schoolbag.

Now he was going to get complaints from the nurse.

Again.

* * *

_In the shadows..._

"Back then," Megatron reminisced, "I was weakened."

He recalled what they both thought was the end.

The fire,

No escape,

And _him_ keeping Megatron from escaping.

"If I hadn't faked my own death, _He_ would've ended me for sure."

He then looked at the center of his shirtless chest.

His wounds had healed nicely. But the scars, both physical and psychological, forever remained.

Nothing could hide those ugly scars.

"It's strange..."

Unnatural.

"It seems as though I can hear thoughts in my mind that are not my own..."

He eyed the strange object clinging to him.

"...As though this strange bauble is more than meets the eye."

He could feel them. Squirming, roaming about.

"Even though this 'third eye' has millions of souls within it. It feels as though it is alive itself."

Megatron plotted.

"_He_ knows that I lived beyond our last fight. _He_ knows of my newfound powers; My very own Stand. It feels as though _he_ has developed one himself."

Megatron looked in the mirror.

"My objective is clear; If I am to finally rule this world..."

He knew what he had to do, despite the burden it would bring upon him.

"...I must eradicate Optimus Prime."

* * *

_Back in Japan..._

Optimus and Drift had begun to live with Charlie and Bumblebee.

"This room...is in Traditional Japanese style?"

"Indeed, Optimus." Said Drift, preparing two cups of tea.

"It is...quite cramped."

"In my youth, I said something to that degree myself."

"Oh?"

"Back then, I was not one for tradition. I was simply trying to survive. My parents had overdosed, and left me to myself. I was thankful they did, for they were a cancer to my growth. When they'd moved on, I'd taken a turn for the worse, lashing out like some wounded animal. It is because of you my life has meaning."

Optimus simply gave Drift a distracted stare.

"I apologize," Confessed Optimus, "It was only now I discovered how little I know of your life."

"And I thank you." Said Drift, "When you found me, you didn't care for who I was or what I did, but rather that I was in my darkest hour. However..."

Drift shifted the focus.

"...It does remind me of how little I know about you, despite being your bodyguard."

"My past is rather...complicated."

"How so?"

"It is rather...long. I don't feel very comfortable sharing a great deal of it."

"I've heard you reference historical people as though you knew them."

"As I said, it is complicated. Not even I can make sense of it."

"You are one that can perform miracles, and give people power."

"Indeed. But such power must be given wisely."

"Oh?"

"As I have read from things such as _Spider-Man_, 'With Great Power, there must come Great Responsibility.'"

"I see. If I am allowed to predict; The one who had created such a story has the makings of greatness, I believe such a person will last a long time yet. Here." Drift concluded, handing Optimus a fresh cup of tea.

Optimus raised the cup to his lips, and drank.

His breathing stifled, he flinched.

"Is something wrong?!" Drift asked frantically, "Was it too hot? Too strong?"

"N-No." Assured Optimus, "I just...It's been quite some time since I consumed something so...flavorful."

"I see. Anyway, about Megatron..."

Optimus's face turned from a slight blush to serious monotony.

"Seeing as we know of him. It would be safe to assume he knows of us."

"I have no doubt. After all..."

Optimus left a cryptic conclusion.

"...He knows of me only too well."

* * *

_At school..._

"Bumblebee, how did you get that cut?" Inquired the school nurse.

"I honestly don't know myself." He answered, sitting in a chair.

"You didn't get into another fight, did you?"

Bumblebee remained silent.

"And take off that mask on your mouth already! I get it, you want to look cool at your age. But, you're not sick, and it's poor manners!"

She tried swiping the mask from Bumblebee's face, only to have him skillfully evade without batting an eye.

The nurse sighed in disappointment. Secretly, part of her wanted to see what Bumblebee's whole face looked like. The boy's complete face was shrouded in mystery, and had been that way ever since junior high.

"Sensei," Asked a relaxed schoolboy, "has Bumblebee ever gotten hurt in a fight? Get real, there's no way that'd happen!"

"Yeah!" Chimed in another boy.

"You've got a point." Admitted the nurse, "Seeing no other alternative, I'll buy that you fell and hurt yourself somehow, scatterbrain~!" She teased.

She then pulled out a pair of scissors, and came closer to Bumblebee's leg.

"What're you trying to pull?!" He snapped, quickly getting defensive.

"I'm cutting you pant-leg," She explained, "I can't treat your wound _through_ your pants, y'know."

"Like hell you are!" He declared, bounding up from his chair.

"Kid, it's either this, or you can bleed out all day." She gave an ultimatum.

"I'll take 'em off then." He offered, "Cutting them would be a waste, uniforms are expensive."

The nurse chuckled.

"Aren't you a stingy kid?"

Bumblebee went to do his business.

"Now then," Said the nurse, turning her attention to the other 2 boys, "I'll just take your temperature and prove you're faking sick."

"B-But ma'am," Protested the boys, "We really do have colds!"

"Yeah! Let us go home early!"

The nurse chuckled as the boys struggled to keep their charade running. Bumblebee turned back and took off his coat. The handkerchief from before slipped out, and fell to the ground.

_"I completely forgot about that rag." _Thought Bumblebee. He stooped down to pick it up and examine it.

And then he saw it.

"_Bumblebee Watson, I will kill you right now with my Stand! -Crosshairs._" Was scribbled on a side of the cloth he didn't see before.

It all made sense now...

Crosshairs must've used his Stand to trip Bumblebee on the stairs!

Just as Bumblebee's eyes laid upon the writing, Crosshairs began his assault.

"Hey...S-Sensei?" Said one schoolboy.

Bumblebee quickly snapped out of his daze to witness the incident.

"W-What's happening? What're you doing?!"

"What's it look like?" She asked, "I'm shaking out the Thermometer to reset it!"

In truth, she was shaking a pen violently, spraying ink all over. Her body itself was moving unnaturally, shaking violently as though she were possessed. Her eyes were rolled back in her head, as though she'd lost her mind.

Scratch that, she really _was_ possessed.

"Sensei...T-That's a pen."

"A pen?! Does this look like a pen _to you_?!"

It was then that Bumblebee saw it.

It looked like some sort of tail, like that of a scorpion, trailing from under the nurse's skirt.

It must be Crosshairs's Stand!

"How dumpf can you bee?!" Questioned the mentally compromised nurse, "This _actually_ looks like a pen to you?!"

Her mouth was frothing. It was safe to assume that whatever this Stand was, it was messing with her vital organs.

"Here..." She croaked, "Have..."

She then savagely thrust the pen forward, right at the schoolboys.

"...A LOOK!" She screeched, her voice becoming more grotesque by the second.

And suddenly, Bumblebee's Stand once more sprang into action.

With a single arm, the Stand snatched the demented nurse by her armed wrist. With potency and skill, it kept a firm grip. It had managed to stop the the pen mere centimeters from one of the schoolboys' eyes. Unfortunately, much like Deadlock, the Stand had made the decision to make itself visible to everyone.

"What the heck is that thing?!"

"Looks like some kinda evil spirit!"

"There's freaky shit goin' on right now!"

"Both of you, get out of here, NOW!" Ordered Bumblebee.

Thankfully, the two schoolboys ran so fast, Bumblebee wasn't even able to consider repeating himself.

Bumblebee didn't know why he reacted the way he did, or why he reacted so quickly.

He released the nurse, and the Stand disappeared.

"Bumbuhbee..." She blurted out, "Doesh thish luck liake a pen t-to you too?"

Suddenly, she quickly lashed out at Bumblebee as well.

Bumblebee skillfully snagged her wrist...

...Only to find that the nurse was stronger than she looked.

She was quite close to gouging out Bumblebee's left eye, but the pen instead sunk into Bumblebee's cheek. He grunted in pain. Where did she get such strength? Was this Crosshairs's doing?

_"That tail thing!"_ Thought Bumblebee, _"Is that a Stand of some kind?"_

Bumblebee's detective skills were beginning to deduce the truth.

Crosshairs used his Stand to trip Bumblebee. Therefore, the Stand must have some sort of projectile attack. The Stand was messing with the nurse, and making her try to kill everyone around her. Therefore, it must have some kind of possession ability.

Now he could focus on not dying.

"Before you ask," Said a familiar voice, "I tripped you on the stairs."

Bumblebee looked to his right, only to find Crosshairs sitting in an open window.

"You?!"

"Heyo, kid. Short time no see. And yeh, my Stand's infecting that nurse with a nuerotoxin to force her to kill you."

"What the fuck are you babbling about?!"

"What 'm tryin ta say," Explained Crosshairs, "Is that my Stand is making her kill you. But the way things are now, attacking my Stand is only gonna hurt the nurse in the process."

"Who're you _really_?"

"Are you dense, kid? My name _is_ Crosshairs. But my Stand..."

Suddenly, the tail had coiled upward, arching from the nurse, as though the tail belonged to her body.

"...My Stand's named Scorponok!"

The nurse became more violent than before, and quickly began to overpower Bumblebee.

"Although I should be your friend, I've been sent to kill you. An' I don' really fail at doing jobs."

The nurse began to force Bumblebee down, and shifted into a downward stab with the pen.

However, it was just then Bumblebee saw it.

Under her clothes, the nurse was shouldering some sort of strange and unnatural shape.

It didn't take a genius to know what.

"When you put it that way..."

Suddenly, Bumblebee had gotten the drop on the nurse, and placed on hand on her shoulder, on the other on her collar. The position painfully twisted the pen right out of Bumblebee's cheek, drawing a small stream of blood.

Bumblebee did the unthinkable, and pulled the nurse into a tight embrace, placing his head on her shoulder.

Crosshairs was absolutely stunned by the unexpected move.

Suddenly, Bumblebee's Stand appeared and phased right through the nurse, holding a massive, scorpion-like creature in a powerful bear hug.

_(Transformers 2007 Scorponok)_

"...It sounds like all I have to do is separate the two of them. But now that I got a good look at it..."

Scorponok struggled as it wriggled in the Stand's grip, unable to escape its golden clutches.

"...The only things it looks like it can do is just possess people. Like the cowardly worm it is."

Crosshairs chuckled.

"You're gonna regret ripping Scorponok offa her, kid."

He suddenly grunted.

"Don't try to be the tough guy right now," Sneered Bumblebee, "My Stand's got yours in a wrestling hug. And I can tell the same thing's happening to you."

Bumblebee tested a theory. He had his Stand squeeze tighter. Sure enough, Crosshairs felt it in his torso.

"If I crush your Stand now," Concluded Bumblebee, "You'll be crushed too. I think I'll keep a hand on it for now."

It was clear that Crosshairs knew something. Something that Bumblebee wanted.

"I'm taking you to big Op," Explained Bumblebee, "I'm sure he and I _both_ would like to get some answers out of you. About Megatron, and whatever else is going on in this crazy world."

Suddenly, the windows behind Crosshairs snapped shut.

Scorponok suddenly sprouted two arms, with long claws. Scorponok then began to change shape entirely.

Along with the arms, Scorponok's head shifted on its shoulders, the torso folded in two, and compressed. The six legs all stopped squirming, and shifted into two larger legs.

This was unexpected.

"Told ya, little brat." Sneered Crosshairs.

Suddenly, Scorponok's arms came together, and began to rub his hands.

"Don't pull anything funny!" Ordered Bumblebee.

He spoke too late.

Scorponok twisted its hands, and fired a hailstorm of over-sized darts at Bumblebee's Stand. The Stand, unable to evade fast enough, wound up caught in the direct middle of the attack. The force was strong enough to send the Stand flying right back at Bumblebee. In fact, the Stand ended up knocking into Bumblebee's body, and the two flew across the room, and crashed as though they were one being.

Bumblebee's body struck the door to the nurse's office, and fell to the ground just outside of the room. The Stand warped, and was no longer visible.

Such an attack...It was so overwhelming...

"So, whaddaya think?" Asked Crosshairs tauntingly, "Looks like you've had enough."

Suddenly, the two took notice of the nurse.

They could here her bones crack.

She fell to the floor, limp and almost lifeless.

"What happened?! I removed the Stand!" Questioned Bumblebee.

"As I told you, brat," Answered Crosshairs, "Attacking my Stand would hurt her as well. Y'see, Scorponok is a symbiote-thing. Basically, he uses other people as hosts, and if you rip Scorponok from his host...Well, you can _see_ what happens."

Crosshairs delivered the hard truth.

"It's all your fault, Bumble-brat!" He jeered, "This is all on you! You did this to 'er, no' me! If you'd just lemme kill you to begin with, she'd-a been fine! But no~o! You just 'ad to make things harder on yaself!"

Bumblebee slowly got to his feet, his features darkened.

He was pissed.

"Still tryin? Honestly, you're like a punchin' bag, and Scorponok's the boxer!"

Bumblebee had successfully propped himself up, and locked eyes with Crosshairs.

"I never said Bumblebee Watson was a good guy..."

Bumblebee lied. He was never truly a delinquent, he was too afraid to cross the line. His entire reputation for a badass bad-boy was all stemming from an inferiority complex. Although he played a good act, he was still a good boy deep down.

"I've beaten the snot outta people. And I go the extra mile. In fact, a ton of the people I've busted up are still in the hospital."

Most of those victims being the ones from four days ago.

"Then there were some shitty teachers who put themselves too high, and started getting a bit outta line with girls and boys alike. So, I taught 'em a lesson. None of those arrogant pricks ever came back."

The only reason Bumblebee wasn't expelled yet was due to his antics exposing faculty who'd abused students in the worst ways.

"And if I go to a restaurant that serves me bad food, I stiff 'em on the bill and never grace them with my presence twice."

He'd done such a deed 5 times. At least, those were the ones he actually kept count of.

"And yet...Even a helpless bastard like me knows true evil when he sees it!"

The sight was unmistakable.

"A true monster uses people who can't protect themselves for their own gain! And use those poor souls up, and throw 'em aside when they're done! Innocent women, men, and kids! That's exactly what you're doing-hiding behind a meat shield! And since the law doesn't know about Stands, you get off Scott-free with 'em!"

Crosshairs was unnerved, and didn't know why.

"That's why..."

Bumblebee's words sunk in like an anchor.

"...I'll be the one to serve up some justice!"

"Oh? I'm the bad guy? Says the kid who breaks the law in all sortsa ways!"

Suddenly, Scorponok's limbs began to grow to larger size, and sent them all right for Bumblebee. Bumblebee sprang around the room, doing his best not to get tangled in the evil Stand's monstrous grip.

Suddenly, Bumblebee slipped by a table, and used his Stand to send the table right at Crosshairs.

Scorponok's tail simply struck the table, and exploded it into splinters.

Bumblebee did well to evade Scorponok. Crosshairs knew how to put a stop that.

Crosshairs threw the tails of his duster coat, as though they were flapping in the wind, and unveiled the gun holsters on his hips. He pulled out his left gun, and took aim at Bumblebee.

He fired.

Bumblebee's Stand appeared, and acted as though he was in Bumblebee's place. Although the Stand took the bullet, Bumblebee could feel the power the gun held, and stumbled to a stop.

One second was all Scorpnok needed to grab Bumblebee.

"Right then," Sighed Crosshairs, "Let's get this done with. I've got more important things to do."

Scorponok readied itself to fire another blossom of darts.

"Sorry buddy," Consoled Bumblebee, "Might wanna take a rain check."

Scorponok screeched as it fired a hailstorm of darts. It was much bigger than last time, and seemed as though it would end Bumblebee for sure.

Suddenly, Bumblebee's Stand appeared once more.

Its hands shifted, and became covered by a pair of very large star-shaped rotary saws. The blades spun with such speed, they began to glow with raw power. The Stand then shielded Bumblebee from the final blow, and effortlessly deflected Scorponok's darts. Scorpnok shrunk back to size, and released Bumblebee. The Stand retracted its deadly saws in favor of hands-on attacks.

"What in the-!" Piped up Crosshairs.

"Eat a knuckle sandwich! They're on sale!" Quipped Bumblebee as his Stand wrung Scorponok by it's neck, and proceeded to shake it senseless. This damage went to Crosshairs, who began to shake back and forth violently.

The Stand curled its fist with its free hand. A cloud of red lightning cackled in its fist, amplifying the Stands power.

It delivered a hook to Scorponok's head, and cracked its face open.

Then, the Stand began to open fire with a hailstorm of punches, further beating Crosshairs senseless.

"Now this is justice!" Observed Bumblebee, and his Stand finished Scorponok with a devastating uppercut.

The impact was so great, it went through the nurse's office, and was sent upward through the school, shattering every window in the building with a sonic boom. Students and faculty alike were absolutely shocked and confused by the inexplicable event.

Just as suddenly, Crosshairs popped like a balloon full of blood, and bled out like a hose.

"T-That...Blows..." Belted out Crosshairs right before passing out from sudden blood loss.

"Despite its looks," Said Bumblebee, "My Stand isn't a twerp. And good for me, it looks like its got some boost to it."

Bumblebee then went to the nurse, and quickly examined her.

"Critical, not fatal. She'll be just fine after treatment."

Bumblebee then heard faculty and students thumping down the halls, and drawing nearer.

"Was that some explosion?!"

"Sounded like a gas leak!"

"Look! The damage indicates it came from the nurse's office!"

"Everyone, get back to your classes! Let the faculty handle this!"

Bumblebee got up. There was no way in hell he'd be able to explain this, nor was he motivated to do so.

The staff could handle it themselves.

Bumblebee hefted Crosshairs over his shoulders, nearly crushed by the adult's weight.

"I think I'll ditch school today."

He then dumped Crosshairs out of the window, which was thankfully on the ground floor, and hopped outside. He then used his Stand to support Crosshairs, and began the stressful walk back home.

* * *

_At the Watson Residence..._

Charlie was currently sweeping the porch to the house.

Just then, she felt a strange twinge. As though her mind just got a little bigger, more connected.

Something had stung her in her back.

"Ow!" She piped up.

She tried reaching for whatever stung her, but found nothing.

She simply shrugged, and continued with her task.

"Maybe Bumblebee's thinking about my, _his_ mom, right now...Maybe he misses _his_ mama!"

"Nope."

Bumblebee was standing in the doorway, with a severely beaten man on his shoulders.

"Bumblebee?! Wh-What about school?! Who is that man?! He's caked in blood!"

She then asked the question she feared most.

"Did...Did you do that to him?"

"It doesn't concern you, Mama." Deadpanned Bumblebee. The boy then turned, and continued to walk down the outdoor path of the house.

"B-Bumblebee...Where are you going?"

"To find Ops. I got a few questions for him."

"Oh...He should be in the tea room, with Mister Drift."

Bumblebee went to the room without another word.

_"Bumblebee..."_ Thought Charlie, _"Why does that boy not tell me about these sorts of things? Even though I'm his...his...I just worry about him."_

"Oh, by the way, Mama." Said Bumblebee, startling Charlie, "You look pale, everything okay?"

"Um...Yeah! Just fine!"

Bumblebee then turned and continued on his way.

* * *

_In the Tea Room..._

"How did Crosshairs come to be this way?" Inquired Optimus.

"You know him?"

"I sent him on an undercover mission to locate Megatron. But it would appear that Megatron located him."

"Explains why your 'buddy' tried to kill me an hour ago."

"If Megatron has enthralled him," Said Drift, "It may very well be too late to save him."

"An ending I will not accept, Drift." Affirmed Optimus.

"Did I beat him too hard?"

"No, this is not your doing. The damage done lies far deeper than that of which you dealt."

"So, what made his go bad?"

"This."

Optimus pulled off Crosshairs's helmet, and revealed a small glowing, purple crystal embedded in his forehead.

"What the heck is that?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**A/N: A classic Roundabout ending! I might've missed the cue for it last time, but I made up for it with this! Although I didn't want to run the flow of badass and serious stuff, I'm doing what I can to bring in as many memes as possible! ****I felt like putting in a Stan Lee reference somewhere, this was the best place I could think of at the moment!**

**For those of you who believe that all I did with this story is just switch the names, think again! The plot will diverge from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure in due time. But for now, I'll withhold what is to come.**

**So, you thought Crosshairs would have a different Stand, huh?**

**Don't worry! Scorponok won't be his Stand for much longer...**

**Leave a review thinking what Crosshairs's Stand will be!**

**I've started concepts for crossovers of Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency, and Diamond is Unbreakable! Although those will come in the future, I'm starting off with Part 1.**

**And when that starts, you might find something bizarre...**

**I'll write up Chapter 1 for Part 1 as fast as I can! That way, you won't have to be kept in suspense forever!**

**Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


	3. The Curse of Megatron

**Alright! With the release of Part 1, I decided to quickly write another chapter for Part 3! Y'see, I sometimes feel as though everyone who reads this story thinks that this is just a story where the Transformers characters replace the Jojo characters. However, I have a big plan for this story, and how exactly things will really be...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Transformers.**

**After Bumblebee's near-death experience against Crosshairs, the assassin sent by Megatron ends, Bumblebee takes his defeated foe home to get some answers. He discovers Crosshairs was an agent sent by Optimus sent to locate Megatron! But why would an ally attack?**

**It is then that our heroes discover the curse of Megatron...**

* * *

"What is that thing?" Said Bumblebee.

Drift, Optimus, and Bumblebee all stared at the strange and ominous crystal embedded in Crosshairs's head.

"We cannot determine how long it has affected him," Said Drift, "It could already be too late."

"That is an ending I _will not_ tolerate." Said Optimus.

The man looked to Bumblebee.

"This is not your fault, Young Bumblebee," Consoled Optimus, "The reason Crosshairs has done such a thing is because of this crystal which clings to his head, and afflicts his mind."

"Really?"

"Indeed. This is a small shard of Dark Energon, a substance that not only imbues its master with the power to enthrall others, but grant their subjects power of the master's choosing. It would appear that this is the source of the strange Stand Crosshairs used when you confronted him."

"Just like how you gave me my Stand?"

"Indeed. Though the source of Stands is still yet unknown to me, the power that dwells within me is much like that of a purer form of this. Whereas my power can be granted freely, the power that ails Crosshairs is designed to subdue the victim's will, for the sake of the master's will."

"So, Megatron's the bastard who gave it to him?"

"Yes."

"If I am allowed to speak freely," Said Drift, "The best way to sum things up would be that this very crystal is a portion of evil incarnate."

"Can't we just pull it out?"

"Not in the way you are suggesting," Explained Drift, "If we simply pluck the crystal, it will most certainly leave Crosshairs with severe brain trauma, at best case scenario."

"Perhaps," Said Optimus, "However, I believe that I may be able to do so safely."

"Are you sure?!" Piped up Drift, "We only have one chance, in terms of both time and risks. Do you truly believe you can do so? You've never tried something so risky before, it might not work!"

"Failure will still get us more progress than idling." Assured Optimus, "We have to take the chance, for Crosshairs's sake."

Suddenly, The Touch appeared on Optimus's arm.

It was strange, from how The Touch was displayed, it seemed as though there was more to the Stand's appearance than a mere armored gauntlet. And yet, the only visible part of the Touch was its hand.

Bumblebee was distracted by it. But quickly buried such irrelevant thoughts from his mind.

Optimus placed his hands on the sides of Crosshairs's head, and The Touch took hold of the shard.

"Hey, whoa, Old Man," Said Bumblebee, "What're you doing?"

"I'll use The Touch to pull out this shard. Both of you, refrain from touching me, if I am moved by outside force, Crosshairs could be killed for sure."

The Touch grasped the shard with the index finger and thumb.

Suddenly, a dark and ominous aura burst from the shard, quickly working its way up Optimus's arm as he pulled it out.

"Let go! That thing'll get you too!" Said Bumblebee.

Optimus remained silent as he continued.

Without warning, Crosshairs's eyes shot open.

"Optimus-?!"

"Be still." Ordered Optimus.

The dark aura had trailed its way up Optimus's arm, and began to spread to his head, leaving a crimson streak on the side of his face, and turning his eyes from golden to glowing purple.

Optimus almost had the entire crystal out of Crosshairs's head.

Scorponok appeared once again, squirming and lashing out all across the room. However, none of its attack had any effect. As the end drew near Scorponok fired needles from its tail at the wall.

A _seemingly_ futile gesture.

Everyone held their breath as the moment of truth came.

The Touch had plucked the shard from Crosshairs. Moving independently of Optimus, the arm yanked the shard away from the man, and threw the object up into the air.

Optimus released Crosshairs, and struck the airborne crystal with a chop, as an electric cackle emanated from his hand. The sudden burst of power had quickly shattered the crystal, and made it vaporize without so much as a single falter.

Crosshairs placed a hand on his now bleeding forehead.

"What the hell?!" He snapped, "Where am I?! What's Optimus n' Drift doin' 'ere?! And who's the runt?!"

"Wanna call me that again?!" Snarled Bumblebee.

"Crosshairs, please show some respect." Said Optimus, "It was Bumblebee who had brought you to us. Without him, who knows what would've happened to you."

"'ell, thanks kid." Crosshairs said, his tone changed, "Just a question, why did you pull me out o' there?"

"Not sure myself," Said Bumblebee, "Originally I just wanted answers, but I stopped caring about answers on the walk home."

Charlie burst into the room, First-Aid Kit in-hand.

"Oh my! Let me see that man, I'll treat him right away!"

_"Mama sees right through you, Bumblebee..."_ Charlie thought to herself, as she began to treat Crosshairs's wounds.

After a few minutes of cleaning and bandaging, Charlie wrapped a bandage around Crosshairs's head.

"All fixed up!"

"Thanks a bunch, Miss...?"

"Charlie. Call me Charlie."

"Aye."

"Crosshairs, was it?"

"Mhm."

"Take a load off, and rest a while. You looked pretty beaten up. In fact, you can stay the night. Optimus? Can you fetch a futon for Crosshairs?"

"I will see to it." Optimus said as he got up, and left to retrieve a futon.

_After a very long and uncomfortable length of time..._

"He still hasn't come back yet." Said Drift.

"What? You scared something bad happened to him or something?" Teased Bumblebee.

"No. I'm simply...disappointed."

"Why?"

"Optimus can't find the futons."

"You don't know that."

"You will see what I mean in 3...2...1."

Optimus returned to the room.

"Pardon me," Said Optimus, "But I don't believe I can find the futons."

Everyone turned to Drift.

"I've learned to calculate moments like these."

"Here," Said Bumblebee, "Since you're so hopeless, I'll go and help."

"Thank you, my friend."

Optimus and Bumblebee stepped out of earshot as Bumblebee continued their conversation.

"We're not friends."

"Then what are we?"

"We're...incidental acquaintances."

"It's quite unbecoming of you..."

"What is?"

"Your behavior. Charlie told me you used to act much more polite and kind until the end of Junior High, and something seemed to have changed within your mind at the start of High School."

"So?"

"What happened?"

"Well...Nobody's gonna take the foreign kid seriously if he's just some happy-go-lucky idiot. Besides, I was raised here, and I actually want to make a reputation for myself, to prove I'm not some run-of-the-mill schmoe."

"I see now..."

"See what?"

"Your desire to maintain a reputation for seriousness and independence is not a special case. There are many like you in this world, men and women who do the things they do, simply because they feel as though no-one will respect them otherwise."

Suddenly, Optimus slid open a closet, and pulled out a futon, as though he'd known the whole time.

This took Bumblebee by surprise.

He never told Optimus the futons were in there!

Did this mean Optimus was playing the fool, just so he could talk to Bumblebee in private?

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Optimus knew something was wrong the moment he woke up.

He quickly assembled his clothes, and put them on. Unlike most, who usually do their morning routines half-dressed, or not even at all, Optimus had always lived with the strict rule to always wake up, and immediately put his clothes on.

Bumblebee stepped out the front door, schoolbag in hand.

"Yare Yare Daze..." He muttered, "I'm _finally_ going to school, for a full day..." He began to growl, "And _no-one_, I mean _NO-ONE_, is gonna stop me!"

Bumblebee took a step out onto the porch.

Something was wrong.

Usually, this was the moment Charlie would come up to pamper Bumblebee as he left for school.

Bumblebee hadn't seen the woman all morning.

Every day, Charlie would race up and kiss Bumblebee on the cheek to see him off. He'd usually return the kiss by complaining or trying to get Charlie to stop, which never actually worked.

Could it be that he...actually enjoyed those moments?

Was he really getting so bent out of shape for Charlie not embarrassing him?

Crosshairs jolted awake.

Why did it feel like the day would be a bad one?

Drift, who could also sense something was wrong, began to search for Charlie. The air had a very ominous and horrible feeling to it. He'd felt these feelings before, he hated them then, and he hated them now.

He walked along the open air walkways of the house.

On the walkway, he spied a spoon on the ground.

Could someone have dropped it earlier? If so, why?

Drift then saw the door to the kitchen was open. The environment was silent.

Dead silent.

Drift silently summoned Deadlock, and leaned against the door, ready to pounce upon anyone who would be inside.

Drift leapt into the open doorway.

Silverware littered the floor, the lights were off, and the refrigerator door was wide open. For how long this room had been in such a condition, no-one could know for certain, making the situation even worse.

The fridge door creaked open even further, exposing a very bone-chilling revelation.

Charlie was lying on the floor, out cold.

"Ms Watson?!"

Drift raced to her side, and picked her up.

"Ms Watson, speak to me!"

No response. Her skin was pale, and felt cold as death, and yet she was still breathing. She had a high fever, despite her chilling temperature. She had veins all over her visible body, with a venomous green color tracing them.

"Could she be sick?"

Suddenly, it was then that Drift saw it.

Blisters of Scorponok's tail had embedded themselves with Charlie. Like thorns, they pierced her, and were no doubt the culprit of Charlie's ailment.

Drift was only left to wonder just how long she'd been there.

* * *

Bumblebee was doing everything he could to resist the urge to pummel Crosshairs senseless.

First, he'd been denied a chance to go to school for a full, normal day everyday this week, The Stand that Crosshairs used to attack him was now attacking his mom from beyond the grave, and worst of all, the woman who'd raised him since he was in diapers was at death's door.

Charlie was laying in a futon, her fever ravaging her body.

"Bumblebee," Said Optimus, "I understand you're angry-!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO SAY IT!" Snarled Bumblebee.

**"Be. Silent."** Optimus boldly commanded, his eyes turning from dead exhaustion to intimidating awareness.

Bumblebee immediately did as he was told.

"Charlie's ailment wasn't caused by Crosshairs." Explained the CEO, "Scorponok was given a task by Megatron, and as I pulled the shard out of Crosshairs's head, Scorponok became desperate, and secretly attacked Charlie, as a means of revenge. Much like how Scorponok controlled the Nurse from yesterday, it used the same tactic to poison Charlie."

"Why can't we just pull it out?!"

"It won't work like that," Revealed Optimus, "Scorponok was binary-bonded with Crosshairs, making their separation far easier. However, Scorponok isn't binary-bonded with Charlie, but using an attack to slowly kill her. Scorponok is long gone, we made sure of that."

"Can't we cure her?"

"Not with conventional medicine." Said Drift, "Such a Stand would have poisned Ms. Watson with a neurotoxin. And no amount of surgery of medicinal support will be enough to save her."

"There may be one way..."

"Spill it!" Snapped Bumblebee.

"The only way we can save Charlie, is if we find and confront Megatron. If we confront Megatron and defeat him, we may be able to lift the curse Scorponok has placed on your mother."

"And how?!"

"I've seen it before," Explained Optimus, "Destroying the Dark Energon that is imbued in a Stand-User doesn't mean the Stand has been destroyed. But rather, Stands are brought back to the source from which they came."

"Then let's go!"

"We have a problem, however." Said Optimus.

The man laid down a series of photographs, each one displaying Megatron's shadowed body.

"No matter any time I try to locate Megatron, each image is of him in shadows. No matter what sort of way we try to analyze to photo, we cannot identify a proper means of determining his exact location."

"You should've said that earlier." Said Bumblebee, summoning his Stand.

"What're you going to do?" Asked Drift.

"Let's see if my Stand can't find something."

Suddenly, green beams of light came from the Stand's bug-like eyes, and began to scan and trance the photograph to even the tiniest detail. It left no pixel of the image untouched.

Bumblebee went over to a desk, and pulled out a notepad an pencil.

The Stand took the pencil as Bumblebee held up the notepad.

"Show us what you saw." He said.

Suddenly, the Stand began to draw with impossible speed. It moved as though someone had taken a recording, and sped it up to the highest setting. It moved with such grace, Bumblebee couldn't even feel the weight of the Stand pushing the pencil down into the paper.

Suspense took an overwhelming hold as the Stand continued its drawing.

At long last, it finished.

"A-A fly?!" Said Drift.

"Most impressive, Bumblebee. I didn't think of that, well done."

"Now," Inquired Bumblebee, "Why would my Stand draw a fly?"

"Hm..." Muttered Optimus, "I believe I may be able to try and find out."

"Find out what?"

"My time spent in the library has trained me to constantly use a reference book. Do we have any here?"

"Sure, don't know why you'd feel the need for 'em."

"I'll search quickly and report my findings!" Said Optimus, taking the sketchpad and rushing out of the room.

Charlie was beginning to come to, she groaned as her eyes slowly drew open.

"Ms. Watson." Said Drift, quickly moving to her bedside.

"M-Mr. Drift, I..."

"Please, refrain from talking, it'll wear you out quickly. Bumblebee, bring her some cold water."

Bumblebee nodded, and set out on his given task. He walked out of the room haphazardly, not paying attention to his surroundings. Scorponok was long gone, there was not much of a reason to keep up too much guard.

Crosshairs stood around the corner, eyeing the room carefully.

* * *

Optimus patiently stood in the library as he studied each page of an encyclopedia.

"You seem to be quite healthy and hale."

Crosshairs jolted, as he stood in the doorway.

How did Optimus know he was there?

"I apologize, Crosshairs." He continued, "I am quite bust right now."

"Was I really under Megatron's ol' parlor trick?"

"Indeed you were. Scorponok has poisoned Charlie Watson, Bumblebee's...alleged mother."

"You don't sound very convinced..."

"I'd like to believe it. I truly want to believe it. And yet...I can't help but feel as though there's something Charlie's not telling to me, or anyone for that matter. She insists a bit too much on her being Bumblebee's mother. I want to believe her..."

Optimus paused in his search.

"...But her continued emphasis on the matter compels me to think otherwise."

Optimus quickly returned to his study.

"What's wrong wit' her?"

"Scorponok's neurotoxin attacked Charlie before I could remove the Stand. As we destroyed the crystal in your head, we didn't realize the Scorponok was taking aim at Charlie, who just happened to be standing outside."

"Oh no..."

"It's not your fault, old friend."

"What can we do?"

"Not much. This is a neurotoxin produced by a Stand's attack. A normal doctor won't be enough to save her. Treatments, medicine, surgery-none of the like would work in this scenario. However..."

"What?"

"It will take some time for the neurotoxin to work its way through her system and kill her. At most, we have about 50 days. If we move swiftly and act quickly enough, we can locate Megatron and prevent such a tragedy from happening. Before we leave for such an escapade, I'll grant you a new Stand to help."

"Noice."

But the lingering question remained...

...Were they already too late?

* * *

Charlie quickly downed a cup of water.

A sign of her sickness.

"Thank you very much, Bumblebee sweetie!"

Drift and Bumblebee were doing everything they could from distracting Charlie from the truth.

"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with me right now...I don't even know what happened! I just had a fever and fell asleep!"

_"She doesn't notice,"_ Thought Bumblebee, _"The poisoned areas are in her blind spots. She doesn't know what happened. Let's hope it stays that way."_

"You've given us quite the scare, Ms. Watson." Said Drift, acting to help cover up the situation.

Quickly thinking, Drift pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Let's brush your teeth, you must feel quite awful in the mouth."

Working diligently, Drift brushed Charlie's teeth.

He then took a wash cloth of warm water, and applied it to her face.

"And now to wash your face." He said.

After, Drift pulled out a hairbrush.

"It would appear your hair is quite a mess as well."

Drift began to brush with the skill of a trained hairstylist.

He then brought out a nail clipper.

"It appears your nails are getting a bit long."

He trimmed Charlie's nails to a perfect degree.

He then began to cut an apple.

"Now, say 'ahh.'"

Charlie obeyed, as Drift fed her the apple slice by slice.

Charlie finished, and began to giggle.

"Mr. Drift, can you help me change my underwear too?" She said, waving panties in the air.

Drift was immediately embarrassed by Charlie's bold joke.

"Just kidding! Now, what would you like for dinner, Bumblebee?" Charlie said as she began to get up from bed.

"Mom!" Roared Bumblebee, "Don't move!"

This left Charlie confused.

"I-I mean..." Bumblebee covered up, "You really shouldn't be trying to do stuff until your fever goes down. Just...lay down and get better, alright?"

"Ms. Watson, please lay back down." Drift said as he began to roll the futon back over her.

"Wow," Observed Charlie, "You're all so nice when I'm sick. I guess having a cold sometimes isn't all that bad."

Bumblebee faced away, masking his embarrassment.

Suddenly, Charlie passed out once more.

"Ms. Watson?! She...She's passed out again."

Drift ran his hand along her forehead.

"She's doing everything she can to act the way she normally is, but she's burning up. At first, her skin was dead cold, but now..."

Suddenly Optimus entered the room with books tucked under his arm, as though he'd been listening from the outside.

"I've returned." He announced.

"Find anything." Said Bumblebee.

"Exactly what I needed to know." Said Optimus, as he opened a book to a page he'd marked.

"In the image, what we saw was a Nile Ue Ue Fly. A male to be exact." He pointed to the exact page and image of the bug.

"And?"

"The Ue Ue usually lives by the basin of the Nile River...In Egypt. Specifically, I've narrowed it down to the Aswan Area of the river." Said Optimus.

"So Megatron's there? Let's get this sonuvabitch!" Said Bumblebee.

"Not so fast." Said Optimus, "As we progress to Egypt, we'll need to be careful. Megatron is bound to have sent assassins to stop us all along the way. Besides, we have yet to determine Megatron's intentions..."

"Who cares?"

"We will. Think about it." Said Drift, "Why would Megatron go the Egypt of all places? Surely there are much more locations suitable for him."

"I suspect it has something to do with..." Optimus glanced down at his wrist.

The Touch had deployed its hand, as though it were an indication.

"Yes? You paused." Drift pointed out.

"Sorry. But I cannot say until I know for sure." Apologized Optimus.

"So it _was_ Egypt..." Muttered Crosshairs, who'd entered the room.

"Crosshairs, is there anything you wish to share?" Said Optimus.

"Megatron got to me about three months ago. I was doing recon in Egypt when he got me."

"Did Megatron say anything that would be able to tell us his motives there?"

"He did mutter sumthin' 'bout three stars...That's all I can remember."

"I see...It will have to do, thank you."

"So, Megatron is searching for three stars in Egypt, but what could that mean?" Inquired Drift.

"Beats me." Shrugged Crosshairs.

"We'll have to act quickly, then." Said Optimus.

"When're we goin'? I'd like another shot at the bastard. And besides..." Said Crosshairs.

Crosshairs pointed to Bumblebee.

"I still owe the kid right 'ere for savin' me hide from that mess."

The group all looked to Charlie's sleeping body.

"If I were to fall in love, it'd be with a woman like her." Muttered Crosshairs.

Bumblebee gave Crosshairs a look of disgust.

"We'll do all that we can for Charlie." Affirmed Optimus, "We leave immediately."

* * *

The group were all set for their trip to Egypt in no time at all.

Bumblebee ditched his school uniform for a track suit.

The track suit was detailed with the pattern of his anime hero, Centurion's Evasion Mode. He was quite the fan of Centurion, because he felt a kinship with the character in a way, both were shorter than most, but still not scared to fight.

_(Track Suit design-Evasion Mode Bumblebee.)_

Trucks and cars all pulled up in front of the Watson Residence within the hour.

"It's fine," Assured Optimus, "These people're are from the Prime Corporation. They'll take care of Charlie in our absence."

"Optimus!" Called Ratchet, "I'm here to conduct the test you requested over the phone."

"Well met, my friend." Said Optimus, before turning to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, This is Ratchet." Said Optimus, "I'd lie you to give him a small amount of DNA for a test."

"What for?"

"I'll explain later."

Bumblebee held out his wrist as Ratchet drew an injection.

"Thank you, young chap." Said Ratchet as he went inside with the rest of the medical team.

"Bumblebee." Said Drift.

"Hm?"

"Before we leave, I'd like to name your Stand. Being one who has dealt in the occult, it's something I can do."

"With what?"

"Cards of Fate. The Tarot." Said Drift as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"Choose a card blindly, and it will help determine your Stand's name and abilities for us."

Bumblebee pulled a random card from the deck, purely because it felt like the card chose him, rather than the opposite.

He flipped the card.

"I see..." Said Drift, "The Golden Bug Card! I shall name your Stand...Goldbug."

"How original." Bumblebee deadpanned, unamused.

**Bumblebee. Stand name: Goldbug! Powers: Pincer Cannon, Star Saws, Grenade Blossom, and Skullbuster Shotgun!**

**Optimus Prime. Stand name: The Touch! Powers: Cosmic Crazy Shark, Diffraction Barrier, Sword of Judgement, Spiritual Photography, and Path Blaster!**

**Drift. Stand name: Deadlock! Powers: Sling Shock, Soul Slash, Gear Shredder, Whirlwind, and Soul Fire!**

**Crosshairs. Stand Name: Scorn! Powers: Whip Lance, Lance Burner, Burning Scatterblaster, and Spike Blossom!**

"Alright, let's get going." Muttered Bumblebee.

The foursome all stood in a single-file line as they looked towards their car.

"Roll out!" Said Optimus.

Their journey had only just begun.

* * *

**A/N: And done! For those of you who are very confused, let me explain.**

**Crosshairs was imbued with Scorponok by Megatron, but when they removed the crystal in his head, they removed Scorponok as well. Optimus off-page imbues Crosshairs with a new Stand. That Stand being Scorn.**

**The current iterations of each Stand are:**

**The Touch-AOE Optimus Prime.**

**Goldbug: AOE Bumblebee.**

**Deadlock: TLK Drift.**

**Scorn: Black Knight Scorn.**

**Some Stand will change in appearance down the line, just for future reference!**

**I feel like I did a good chapter this time 'round. However, I'm the first one to make a crossover like this, so I really don't have another story that I can compare mine to. It honestly feels kinda exciting being the first one to make a Jojo/Transformers crossover!**

**But enough of me being an egotist, later!**

**Anyway, just something to say, Prime's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 finally makes its premiere! The secret origin story of the hero and villain of this very story will finally be revealed! So, go check out _Prime's Bizarre Adventure: Dark Spark_, which is finally out now!**

**Next Time: Death at 30,000 Feet!**

**Our heroes have finally begun their adventure! If they don't stop Megatron in 50 days, the nerutoxin infecting Charlie could kill her! They rush to China in the hopes of getting a boat to bring them all the way to Egypt, only to encounter another of Megatron's assassins...**

**Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


End file.
